Lust
by Aeon65
Summary: No plot here, just smut. SLASH, explicit MM content. GilNick.


Title: Lust

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Genre: PWP

Warning: Slash, explicit content

Fandom: CSI

Pairing: Gil/Nick

Word Count: 800

Challenge: 30distractions

Prompt: #11 lust, sex, horny

Summary: No plot or story this time. Just smut.

Disclaimer: I don't own these character and I'm making no money from this.

Author's Note: Seeing as how the temperature outside is just above freezing and my heat hasn't been working properly all day, I thought I'd write something to warm myself up. This was the result.

Nick Stokes found himself being pulled through the front door while locked in a fierce kiss with his lover. Once inside he was pushed up against the door while Gil devoured his mouth, making his knees go weak. He was glad to have the door behind him and the solid weight of his lover in front of him. They were the only reasons he was still standing.

Their mutual lust was fueled by three weeks of forced separation. Nick had been loaned to the swing shift when they were short handed on a big case and Gil had been working almost non-stop on a major case of his own with the night shift. They made it through the first week without too much difficulty. By the end of the second week, they were both feeling the strain of their separation and had even resorted to making out in a supply closet like a couple of horny teenagers. By the end of the third week both cases had been solved and the fifteen minute ride from the lab back to Gil's townhouse seemed to take forever.

It hadn't helped that, on the ride back, Nick was having trouble keeping his hands to himself. At one point he rested his hand on Gil's leg while Gil was driving, causing him to almost swerved into oncoming traffic. When they had finally pulled into the driveway Gil descended on his young lover, pulling him into a heated kiss. It took them a good five minutes just to get out of the car.

The result of all of this was his current situation, back up against the door, Gil firmly attached to his mouth, their bodies pressed together and both aching for more contact. Without breaking the kiss, Gil pulled Nick away from the door and toward his bedroom. They shed their clothes as they moved through the living room so that, by the time they got to the bedroom, they were both stripped naked.

They fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and Gil rolled them to the center. He finally broke the kiss, allowing them both a chance to catch their breath before he raised himself up and began licking and kissing way down Nick's body. Nick gasped and arched his back as he felt Gil swipe his tongue over one of his nipples. He kissed his way down Nick's muscular chest and over his taut stomach. Nick tensed in anticipation of what he knew was coming. But he still was not able to suppress a gasp as Gil ran his tongue up his aching cock. Gil looked up at him with a glint in his eyes and smiled just before swallowing him whole.

"Oh God," Nick moaned as he found himself thrusting up into Gil's warm, wet mouth.

After three weeks with nothing but his own hand for company, he knew he wasn't going to hold out for long. Gil worked him expertly until, with a loud moan and a full body shudder, he came down Gil's throat. He collapsed back onto the bed in a limp mass but Gil didn't give him any time to recover.

He reached under the pillow for the bottle of lube and slicked himself up. He raised Nick's legs and slowly pushed home. Nick's body was still tingling and his mind was still clouded in a post orgasmic fog as he felt himself being filled. All he could manage were small moans and whimpers as Gil buried himself to the hilt into his body. Gil pulled almost all of the way out before thrusting back in.

"Feels … so… good," he breathed as he buried himself again into Nick's warm, tight ass.

Nick moved his legs, locking his ankles behind Gil's back and began meeting him on each thrust. Gil shifted his angle just a bit.

"Fuck, yes," Nick cried out as Gil brushed his prostate.

Gil maintained his angle as he moved and the continuous pounding his prostate was taking had Nick seeing stars. Gil was beginning to lose his control and was pounding into his lover's body harder and more quickly. He took Nick's cock in his hand and began stroking as he pounded home. Nick's breath caught and he thrust up one more time as he cried out his release. Gil took a few more strokes before he called out and emptied himself deep inside Nick's body.

Both men lay together, breathing heavily and trying to regain some composure. Once Gil had caught his breath enough to speak, he pulled Nick into his arms and said, "Next time Swing need an extra man we send'm Warrick, or Sara."

Nick chuckled. "Yeah, but in the end, I'm not sure the wait wasn't worth it."

FIN


End file.
